


Plans Long Gone

by Ladybugbear2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU of the Show, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Post Long Night, this could be canon, we just don’t know, who knows of the books, winterfell fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: She walked the length of their chambers and back, restless in her impatience.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 123
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Plans Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstale24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstale24/gifts).



> Thank you for your prompts!! I hope I’ve done them justice!!  
> I meant to post this earlier today but alas

It was not the right time for this to happen. She had entirely too much work to do to add a babe on top of that. She and Jaime had been careful, too. 

The Maester had said that drinking too much moon tea could damage their chances of having a babe in the future and through all of their discussions of life once the upheaval of life after the Long Night settled, children had always been in the plans. She needed an heir for Tarth and Jaime deserved a chance to be a father in truth. 

So Jaime had taken to spilling on her belly or on the bed sheets so she didn’t have to drink the tea very often. And on the occasions that he wasn’t able to, they took the risk of the tea. So the idea that her inability to keep anything down for the past three mornings was surely to do with the meat they’d had and wasn’t connected to the fact that her breasts, such as they were, had felt tender to the touch, or that she’d been unable to stay awake for the last meetings of the day for the past moon. 

She’d gone to Sam in a moment of panic once she realized that her moon’s blood hadn’t come at its regular time and he’d confirmed what she worried was true. 

She was carrying a babe. 

They’d been unsuccessful. 

And now, on top of dealing with helping Sansa expand her reach as Queen of the North, she would have to deal with, well, expanding. 

She’d searched for Jaime for a time after leaving Sam, but had been unable to find him in the smithy or in the newly built glass gardens. 

Brienne thought to check the kitchens, as he’d taken to learning all manner of different skills he could in the wake of the brave new world where he had officially removed himself from the line of Casterly Rock. He was still a Lannister but only in name. 

While she was checking the kitchens, though, she remembered him saying something that morning about going with some of the men for a scouting trip to see if the game had started to return to the remaining forests surrounding the castle, and decided to wait for him to find her instead. 

So now she was in their chambers. Waiting for her husband. The man she’d married at the end of the Long Night, before he went south to convince his sister to give up the throne. The man who’d returned a moon’s turn later grief stricken and relieved all at once. 

She was waiting because she had to, somehow, tell him that all of their plans had been for nought and that a babe was coming, a babe that she’d told herself for so many years that she didn’t want. She rested a hand on her still flat stomach and walked the length of their chambers and back, restless in her impatience. 

It didn’t take long for Jaime to make his way to their chambers. The northmen accepted him now, more than they did before the war, but they didn’t go out of their way to interact with him. And he really only took meals in the great hall if she was by his side. 

“Brienne? I didn’t see you at dinner.” He poked his head around the door and seemed to relax once he saw that she was safe and well. 

“I wasn’t feeling up to it.” She knew that being vague was probably not the best way to go about it, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it outright. 

“Are you still feeling ill? Did you speak to Sam?” 

“I did, and no, the illness has been relegated to the morning. Though Sam said for some it could happen at all times of the day.” Jaime’s eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees in front of the chair where she’d posted herself. 

“Brienne?”

“This wasn’t our plan, it’s entirely too soon.” She let out a breath as Jaime took her hand from her lap, a worried look on his face, “but I want this.” 

His face broke out into a grin at that. He gripped her hand tight before bringing it to his lips and then his chest. 

“I’ve wanted this forever, since before we were wed. Since Riverrun even. Brienne, the timing doesn’t matter, babes are made all the time outside of plans. The gods have their humor.” He stroked the top of her leg with his stump. His golden hand long ago melted into gold for other use in the castle.

“I’ll have to tell Sansa. And Pod, and you’ll need to write to your brother, and the king.” Despite her relief at Jaime’s reaction she knew there was much to do. She could think of countless arrangements that would need to be made in the coming months. “And my father.” 

Jaime groaned and let his head fall forward onto her legs, releasing her hand as he did so.

“My father knows that you’re a better man than you’ve been made out to be, Jaime. He will be glad for an heir.” 

“An heir is well and good, but now that he has one, he will have no more use for me. Maybe we just stay in Winterfell for good, hmm?” 

“Jaime don’t be ridiculous, we aren’t going to hide from my father. In all truth I’m sure he will want us to come to Tarth before I get too close to my time for the birthing bed. Every child of the Evenstar has been born within its halls, he will want this babe afforded that same right.”

Jaime’s head raised at that, “our child will absolutely be born on Tarth, then, Brienne. Whatever you want. For now and until your time you have me at your bidding.” 

“Be careful what you wish for. To hear my father tell it, my mother craved nothing but the freshest of fruit for the entirety of all of her pregnancies.” She stroked the side of his face and smiled when his eyes went wide. 

“Well then we will have to go to Tarth, even Sansa’s glass gardens can’t grow fruit this quickly after being built.” He stood suddenly and tugged Brienne out of her chair. Her eyes widened at the suddenness of movement but then softened, she knew her husband’s appetite. “Now, if I haven’t noticed the change in your body then I haven’t been paying close enough attention. I need to remedy that, immediately, and thoroughly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing amazing beta who made this story so so much better and who I will tag when names are revealed


End file.
